themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Revealed
Revealed is the seventh book in The Missing Series, written by Margaret Peterson Haddix. It was released on September 2, 2014. Synopsis The plot of Revealed centers around the Lindbergh family as Jonah and Angela try to save Charles Lindbergh III while Charles Lindbergh II works with Gary and Hodge, the time travelers who kidnapped the Missing Children in the first place. Jonah learns his original identity in this book. Extended Summary The morning after returning from 1918, Jonah watches Katherine get kidnapped by Charles Lindbergh and his parents un-age into teenagers. Soon afterward, Jonah finds that JB and Angela, have also unaged into teenagers for unknown reasons. Due to their lack of an Elucidator, Angela and JB drive Jonah and his sedated parents to the Time Cave as an alternative means of traveling through time. Eventually, JB finds a way to travel to 1932, the year Charles Lindbergh's son was kidnapped, but Jonah isn't able to join them. While in 1932, JB's childhood schizophrenia returns due to his unaging and he is accused of murdering Charles Lindbergh III. Meanwhile, in an attempt to convince Charles Lindbergh that Jonah is his son, Gary and Hodge steal Jonah from the time cave and send him to 1932 where the two of them are with Lindbergh. Jonah manages to escape with an unaged baby Katherine, and travels to the scene of the Time Crash at the airport. At the airport, Jonah gives a letter to the past, still-employed Angela, promising to explain things in thirteen years, and more importantly, instructing her to bring an Elucidator with her on the day she unages. Immediately afterwards, Jonah is cornered by Gary and Hodge, who split time into three dimensions, steal Katherine again from Jonah, and instead give him a baby who looks exactly like Jonah as an infant. They then accuse him of causing the time split by having two versions of himself in the same time, and tell Jonah that he was not a famous child, but merely an unknown orphan who died from malnutrition. Feeling defeated, Jonah decides to deliver the baby to his parents. After he successfully does so, he receives an Elucidator from Hadley. Jonah returns to 1932 and reunites with the present-day Angela, who tells him she and JB have been there for five months. The two were able to survive without money by using the Elucidator she secretly had all along due to Jonah's letter, to turn invisible and steal food. Angela and Jonah then take the mentally ill JB back to the time cave where they discover Gary and Hodge's plot of using Charles Lindbergh to fly all the Missing Children to the future to finish the task they failed at during the time crash. Jonah travels alone to convince Lindbergh not to trust Gary and Hodge, after Angela's Elucidator claimed she couldn't join him, due to her having lived through the Time Crash in all the dimensions of time. Jonah eventually succeeds and Lindbergh unages Gary and Hodge into babies instead of harming the Missing Children. Lindbergh, now accepting of the fact that his son couldn't be saved, also returns Katherine to Jonah once and for all. A healthy, reaged, present-day JB then appears and tells Jonah he managed to save time. JB continues by telling Jonah that he was indeed an orphan in original time, and shocks Jonah by telling him he had a twin brother. Jonah and his twin brother, originally Claude and Clyde Beckman respectively, both died from malnutrition at the age of one-and-a-half years old after being orphaned and underfed. JB further shocks Jonah by telling him that Gary and Hodge's three time dimensions have merged together, and as a result, Jonah and his twin brother, known as Jordan in the twenty-first century, will now live together because Jonah saved Jordan by delivering him to his parents in the alternate dimension of time. JB then sends Jonah home to the twenty-first century, with Katherine, who returns to her proper age. Upon returning to his living room, Jonah meets a confused Jordan for the first time, while Angela returns to Jonah's house with his parents from the time cave. Despite JB being returned to his correct age, his parents and Angela are still teenagers. Characters * Jonah Skidmore * Katherine Skidmore * Linda Skidmore * Michael Skidmore * JB * Angela DuPre * Charles Lindbergh * Gary Payne * Grant Hodge * Hadley Correo (Elucidator projection only) * Jordan Skidmore Category:Book